Roofing members for modular buildings are typically attached by way of screws or other fasteners, and are supplied in sheets arranged in a tile configuration with a portion of one roofing sheet overlapping a portion of an adjacent roofing sheet. In order to channel rainwater and water from snow and ice melt away from the modular building, gutters may be provided along the edges of the modular building unit. However, the type of gutter assembly, and in fact whether a gutter system is required at all, can vary from location to location based upon annual weather patterns, and particularly rain, snow, and ice amounts received in a given area. Different weather patterns may call for different gutter configurations, and at times even no gutter. Moreover, even with water diversion and drainage, conditions may result in water collecting on the roof and leaking into the modular building unit, such as through gaps between adjacent roofing sheets, gaps between the roofing sheets and the frame of the modular building unit, openings around fasteners, and the like. While silicone or other fillers may be provided, they are temporary and subject to failure and leakage over time. While differing gutter configurations may be provided to address different rain, snow, and ice conditions, they will require varied adaptations of the roof structure as well in order to accommodate the varied environmental conditions.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a roofing configuration for a modular building unit that is able to accept gutters of varied configurations without requiring adaptation or modification of the building unit structure, and that protects against water leakage through the roof in all such gutter configurations, and in the case of no gutter.